Four Times Lizzie Went to Olivia
by Mrs. 11th
Summary: Four times Lizzie Stabler went to Olivia Benson over something that she could have gone to her parents about. One-shot.


_I literally don't know where this came from. See, for some reason, a little SVU headcanon of mine is that Lizzie Stabler was always really close to Olivia. Since we never see much into the detectives' personal lives, I figure my imagination can do what it wants._

_If you want to know the year of each age, Lizzie was born in 1993, so, there you go. And I don't know if there actually is a break room at SVU, but pretend there is. And, if anyone is OOC, I apologize. Oh, and sorry if Lizzie's ages are a little off from the show, I did my absolute best to make it all line up._

* * *

**I. Age 10**

The Caller ID said _Stabler Home_.

"El?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, no. It's Lizzie."

"Oh, hey, Liz. What's up?"

"Not much," Lizzie replied, "but I need your help with something."

"Okay, with what?" Olivia asked.

"Everyone in my class is doing a report on someone that they admire," Lizzie explained. "Most people are doing their's on a family member, but I wanted to do mine on you."

"Liz, I . . ." Olivia was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Please, Olivia? I really wanted to do my report on you."

Olivia smiled. "I'm really touched. Of course, you can do your report on me."

"Yes!" Lizzie cheered. "Could we get together some time this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure, as long as I don't get called in," Olivia agreed.

"Yay, thank you so much, Olivia. Can you come over, maybe, around ten AM on Saturday?"

"Sure, Liz. Can I just ask, why did you choose me instead of your parents?"

"Well, it's not that I don't admire them, 'cause I do, but . . . Well, if I'm gonna be someone when I grow up, I wanna be something like you."

"Lizzie . . ."

"You're so strong, so independent. You're the toughest chick I know. Mom's great, she really is, but you're a woman in a male-dominated profession. Plus, you're in Special Victims Unit. With what you and Dad see on a daily-basis, I'm surprised you two haven't cracked yet."

Olivia let out a little laugh. "Is that a compliment?"

"Um . . . yes," Lizzie agreed. "So, ten AM Saturday?"

"Ten AM Saturday," Olivia confirmed. "I'll see you then, Liz."

"Thanks, again. Bye, Olivia."

"Bye."

* * *

**II. Age 12**

Lizzie Stabler walked into the SVU squadroom.

"Lizzie?" Elliot stood up and walked over to her. "What're you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Still not talking to you," Lizzie glared at her father.

"Lizzie, this is getting old," Elliot crossed his arms.

"Hey, Liz," Olivia said when she noticed the blonde girl. "Why aren't you talking to your dad?"

"Because he and Mom are getting a _divorce_, which is _selfish_ because they have four kids," Lizzie crossed her arms, looking much like her dad.

"She's not talking to Kathy, either," Elliot informed her.

"I came to talk to you, Olivia," Lizzie said.

"It's ten AM on a Friday, Liz, why aren't you in school?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her a few feet away.

"I'll tell you if we can talk somewhere private," Lizzie whispered.

Olivia silently apologized to Elliot, before leading Lizzie to the break room.

"Why aren't you in school, Liz?" was the first thing out of Olivia's mouth when they sat down.

"I, uh . . . sorta decided to skip school today," Lizzie mumbled.

"Really, Liz?" Olivia groaned.

"It's Friday, nothing ever happens on Fridays at school," Lizzie shrugged. "Plus, I need your help."

"We'll come back to the skipping school thing," Olivia replied. "What d'you need help with?"

"Well, um . . . there's a school dance next Saturday, and there's this guy that asked me," Lizzie said slowly.

"Really," Olivia drawled.

Lizzie nodded. "And I really like him, but I dunno what to say or do."

"Why not ask your mom about this?" Olivia asked.

"Well, it's embarrassing, asking your mom for advice on guys, plus I'm currently not speaking to her. _And _you're still in the dating world."

"Uh, not really, Liz," Olivia shook her head. "I haven't been out on a successful date in years, but I can still try to help. You said he asked you to the dance, right?"

"Yeah. And he's so cute and so nice, but my friend Dana likes him, too."

"I think if Dana's really your friend, she'll understand if you go out with him."

Lizzie nodded. "Okay. Now, how do I act around him? Dana says don't act as smart as you really are, 'cause guys don't like smart girls, but Dad says that's a load of crap."

"That is a load of crap," Olivia replied. "You shouldn't listen to Dana."

"That's what Dickie says," Lizzie said quickly. "But what should I do, what should I say?"

"Just be yourself, Liz," Olivia said. "Talk about what you like, talk about what he likes. There is one key to this: use your words."

"How do I know what he likes?" Lizzie asked.

"Talk to him," Olivia answered. "Start the conversation, if he doesn't. Favorite band, favorite TV show, favorite sport, or team. Just talk to him."

"Really?"

"Yes, Liz. Trust me. I may have an awful track record with men, but I do think talking is the best thing."

"Mom always says 'talk it out' whenever I fight with somebody."

"She's right. Now, why are you giving your parents the silent treatment?"

"They're being selfish!" Lizzie practically yelled. "They have _four_ kids, we're _Catholic_, and they're getting a _divorce_. They love each other, they're just too selfish to try and work out their problems!"

"Lizzie, why don't you talk to your parents about this?"

"I _tried, _Olivia! They won't listen. They keep giving us the 'we do love each other, but we just can't be together anymore' and 'this doesn't mean we love you kids any less'. It's crap. If you love someone, you be with them. Simple."

"It's not that simple, Liz," Olivia shook her head.

"Well, why not?" Lizzie huffed.

Olivia shrugged. "Love's complicated, as cliched as that sounds. Listen, Liz, talk to your parents. Sit them down, together or separately, and make them explain it to you. Talk to them like you're an adult, and they'll treat you like that. But if you throw a fit or yell, they won't take you seriously."

Lizzie nodded slowly. "Okay," she stood up and hugged the older woman. "Thanks, Olivia."

Olivia patted her back. "You're welcome. Now, we seriously need to get you to school."

* * *

**III. Age 16**

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

Olivia pulled the pillow over her head, hoping to muffle the knocking sounds.

Then, her phone started vibrating.

"Benson."

"It's Lizzie Stabler, please answer your door," a teary voice said.

Olivia jumped out of bed and practically ran to her door.

A sniffing, teary-eyed Lizzie Stabler, dressed in jeans and a gray tank top, stood on her doorstep.

"Lizzie, what-" Olivia began, but Lizzie held a pink, rectangular box up. Olivia blinked and looked closer.

A pregnancy test.

"Lizzie," Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said with a shaky voice.

Olivia ushered her in and sat her down on the couch.

"I snuck out after everyone went to bed, I couldn't do this alone," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, what _happened?"_ Olivia asked.

"I went to a party and someone spiked the punch," Lizzie explained. "I thought he liked me, but he never talked to me again." She shrugged.

"Why come to me? Why not tell your mom or dad, or Maureen or Kathleen, or even Dickie?" Olivia asked.

"Mom would freak, Dad would freak worse than Mom, Maureen would freak not as bad as Mom, Kathleen would scream at me, and I could never go to my twin brother with something like this. You're the only one who would hear me out and stay calm."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, the bathroom's the first left down the hall."

"Thanks," Lizzie stood up. "Wish me luck, Olivia."

Olivia nodded and smiled weakly at her. "Good luck, Liz."

* * *

"Three minutes, the box says," Lizzie sat back down about a minute later.

"Have you thought about this?" Olivia asked. "At all?"

"Like, what'll happen if it says positive?" Lizzie interpretted.

Olivia nodded.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad," Lizzie replied, "but I dunno if I wanna keep it. I mean, I won't abort it, but I might give it up for adoption. I can't have a kid, not now."

"Well, you don't even know if you're pregnant, Liz," Olivia said.

"How much more time?"

"Two minutes."

They sat in silence for one minute.

"Do you want some water or something?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

They both walked to the kitchen. Lizzie leaned against the countertop, while Olivia filled a glass with water. She handed it to Lizzie, who took a small sip.

"Thanks, Liv."

Olivia nodded. "It's been three minutes," she said a few seconds later.

Lizzie put the glass down and rushed over to the coffee table, where she'd laid the test.

"I can't look at it," she breathed.

Olivia picked it up and looked at it.

"You're not pregnant, Liz," she said.

Lizzie sank to the couch and put her head in her hands.

Olivia immediately sat down beside the girl and rubbed her back.

"I feel like I'm having a stroke," Lizzie said quietly.

"I know how you feel," Olivia replied. "I had a pregnancy scare in college."

"You did?" Lizzie looked up at her, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "You seem like the last person that would have that."

"I was so scared, I couldn't focus on anything, then, when I found out I wasn't pregnant, I was so relieved."

Lizzie was silent, taking quick, shallow breaths.

"Liz, you okay?" Olivia asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Olivia. Thank you so much, for letting me in and doing this with me."

"You can always come to me, Liz," Olivia replied, "with anything. Just, no more pregnancy tests, until you're married, okay?"

Lizzie gave her a weak smile and nodded. "I'm sorry about showing up here in the middle of the night."

Olivia waved a hand dismissively. "You're always welcome here, Liz."

"Thanks, Olivia."

"And, now, we need to get you home."

* * *

**IV. Age 18**

"What in the hell is going on?!" Lizzie practically yelled as she burst into Olivia's apartment.

Olivia took a step back and closed the door behind the blonde girl.

"Liz-"

"No, no, no, hold on, just no," Lizzie dropped her purse by the door and turned back to Olivia. "There was a shooting, and Dad retired, and he said that he said that you understood and were okay with it but I know when he's lying, and he's all quiet and surley again, and _what _is going _on_?"

Olivia sat at the counter and ran a hand through her hair. Lizzie took the seat next to her.

"I'm gonna explain everything, but you need to hold the questions for after I'm finished, 'kay?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Yes, there was a shooting at the precinct. Your father was forced to shoot a teenaged girl that we had both known for a few years. Yes, he's retired, and, no, he hasn't talked to me since the day of the shooting."

"Son of a bitch," Lizzie groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Don't call your father that."

"But he is!" she burst out. "You've known each other for over ten years, you're _partners_! You're supposed to have each other's back and tell each other things and protect each other! And thinks he can just go off and give you the silent treatment, I mean, what the _hell?!"_

"Liz, calm down," Olivia said loudly.

Lizzie huffed quietly.

"Elliot just needs time," the older woman explained. "Taking a human life has its toll, especially when it's a child. And after working at SVU for so long, everyone has their breaking points."

Lizzie nodded. "Okay. I get it."

"You look like this isn't the only thing that's bothering you," Olivia noticed, taking in the bags under the girl's eyes and her semi-hoarse voice.

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Dickie's being dicky, and refuses to answer to 'Dickie' anymore, and wants to join the freaking army."

Olivia's eyebrows went up. "What's he wanna be called?"

"_Rick,_" she said with distaste. "And it's all because his stupid, little, airheaded Barbie of a girlfriend calls him 'Ricky'."

"And he wants to join the army?"

"Well, you know how he and Dad had that big fight about it when he was sixteen? He still wants to enlist."

"And you don't want him to."

"He's gonna die! And his Barbie girlfriend is pushing him to, telling him it's his 'duty' and it'll bring 'honor to the family' and he'll be 'respected everywhere he goes'. And I get it, sort of, because enlisting is a really brave and honorable thing, but he's gonna die. Why can't he just to go college and join a fraternity like a normal eighteen-year-old?" Lizzie tilted her head back and groaned.

"God, I just wanna be ten years old again. I hate being an adult, it's so stupid."

"Welcome to my world, Liz," Olivia deadpanned, and Lizzie snorted and sat up.

"Are you mad at Dad?" she asked. "For leaving without saying goodbye?"

"A little, yeah," Olivia nodded. "Mainly sad, that he felt he couldn't tell me about it."

Lizzie sighed. "Sorry for barging in here. I seem to do this a lot."

Olivia laughed quietly. "Feel free to come by, anytime."

"Thanks, Liv. I'll keep you posted with Dad, okay? I feel like he's gonna snap in half."

"Liz, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. Sometimes, I think you're the only one who really gets him. So, I'll tell you if anything happens." Lizzie quickly pulled Olivia into a hug, before sitting back down.

"Actually, I have nowhere that I need to be today, do you?"

Olivia shook her head. "Captain's orders, day off."

"Awesome. I heard that SVU had some newbies. Can you tell me about them?"

Olivia began telling her about Rollins and Amaro, glad to have a distraction from the turmoil.

* * *

_Okay, uh, that wasn't supposed to go that way, but whatever. I'm sorry if it sucked at the end, I just didn't know how to end it. I started writing this in early July and I just found it again and finished it, so I'm a little off from when I first started it. Either way, I hope you like it, and, if you did, please drop me a review!_

_~Lucy_


End file.
